


General Headcanon Yandere Harry Osborn

by Impulsive_Bart_Allen



Series: Yandere Harry Osborn Headcanons [1]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark fic, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Killing, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Smut, Stalking, Yandere harry osborn, You Have Been Warned, hadn't been edited, rough, theres grammar mistakes I know, yandere green goblin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulsive_Bart_Allen/pseuds/Impulsive_Bart_Allen
Summary: Yandere Harry Osborn x gender neutral Reader Headcanon.
Relationships: Green Goblin/You, Harry Osborn/Reader, Harry Osborn/You, Yandere Harry Osborn/Reader, Yandere Harry Osborn/You, green goblin/reader
Series: Yandere Harry Osborn Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115405
Kudos: 6





	General Headcanon Yandere Harry Osborn

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I tried

• Harry doesn't get infatuated with anyone that easy, considering his status. 

• At a young age his father engraved in his head that anyone ever interested in him was just in it for the money and fame. And there were many people that tried to befriend him, expecting something in return.

• So, he gave them something. 

• Giving them hope that they succeed and that he trusts them, but unexpectedly dropping them in the most embarrassing way. Making sure they wouldn't show their face around him ever again. 

• That's how his life mostly went, hooking up with people, and dropping them for tabloids to see. Causing chaos wherever he went. After all, they wanted something from him and they should be grateful for the experience he put them through. 

• Now imagine his suprise when he tried to get you in his bed, and you refuse his offer. You didn't want anything to do with him. You didnt want the money, and insultingly you didn't want the experience to fuck each other. You didn't even want to be around him, because you knew of his reputation. 

• That interaction just intrigued him even more. He tried to bribe you with anything he could, buying you stuff that he leaves at your apartment and at work. 

• He hacks into security cameras all for the sake of seeing your expression when you see the gifts. 

• The audacity of you rolling you're eyes at the gifts, pissed him off. Later on he finds out that you donate the stuff he buys you, to charity. 

• Harry soon became obsessed with you.

• Stalking you on security cameras and on social media on his spare time. Always knowing your location at any time of the day. And he may or not have jerked off with the pictures of you from instagram a few times. 

• This little routine of him and yours soon made Harry think that you two were dating, it's just long distance dating. 

• Eventually something in him snapped. 

• The trigger might have been when his hormones were high as he sees someone flirting with you that makes him take drastic measures and kiddnap you.

• It could have been a coworker of yours that talked to you a bit longer then they should have, or it was a stranger that looked at you too long, and smiled at you that was a bit too friendly to Harry's eyes. Which triggered his insecurity of you being taken away and leave him all alone.

• When he kiddnaps you into his penthouse, he has you laid out in his bed dressed up as a cute little kid. (Cuz let's be honest Harry has some daddy issues that will never leave him alone.) 

• Depending on your reaction of the kidnapping will determine how 'old' you will be dressed. 

• If you react violently to his advances, he would be treating you like a baby. You would be nude except for a diaper on. Coincidentally he had a high chair for you that perfectly straps you in. 

• He makes you depend on him. He feeds and changes you when its necessary but never letting you do a thing. 

• If you become disobedient he'll punish you by whipping your ass with a belt. Now if you keep on being a disobedient child, he'll strap you on that high chair with a vibrator stuck between your thighs, on its highest setting for at least a whole day. The worst part is that you wouldn't be able to move with how tight he strapped you in. He controls the friction you can have with the vibrator and he wanted you withering and begging for more. 

• It might have been a punishment for you, but damn was it a reward for him. Hearing you moan, cry, whimper, and just begging for him to stop or to give you more, just made him want to fuck you himself. 

• He'll restrain himself, just barely. He wants to be a good daddy to you everything his father wasn't to him. So he will wait until you learned your lesson and matured from it so that he could fuck you as a reward. 

• For that to happen, all you had to do was be a good little child. He would slowly age you up and would dress you in more appropriate clothing for your settled age until you could be a grown up. 

• Now if you dont react too badly to his advances he would be treating you like your age, but papering you a lot.

• He still does everything for you, as he still doesnt want you to do anything.

• He only wanted you to call him daddy no matter what. 

• You still wouldn't be wearing much clothing but only your garments, that is until you start acting like a brat. 

• Then he would treat you as one, bending you over his knee and slapping your ass until it was red and sobs could only be coming out of your mouth. 

• Afterwards he would be treating you as if nothing happend. He would only make you sit on hard surfaces for a week, as a reminder of what happens when you don't stay in line. 

• Other then that he would definitely be fucking you 24/7. Any chance he gets.

• Plus he wants to fuck you on every surface of his penthouse. The wall, kitchen, tables, floor, bathroom, even against the window for anyone to see. 

• He loves restraining you too. Loves the fact you're at his mercy, as he wouldnt be holding back on his urges on you. He loves making you cum, overstimulating you every single day.

• His sweet baby, all naked and needing to be used as soon as he gets home.

• He doesn't let you leave the penthouse. At all, if you get anywhere near the door and you'll find yourself being fucked senseless on it. Passed out from the very rough sex and waking up on the bed with Harry still going at it.

•Harry is a very possessive man. 

•Word must have gotten out that Harry Osborn was dating someone and one paparazzi was desperate to find out who. The guy someone how made it in to Harry's penthouse and found you tired up on the bed, moaning. The guy had his pants unbuckled and was about to fuck you, but lucky for you, Harry got a security alert of someone entering the penthouse and was over there in a flash. 

•And oh boy, you had no clue what happend to the guy you just remembered Harry's enraged face as he beated him to ground. Afterwards there was a rough possessive sex of Harry calling you his and his to fuck. 

•Later on, on the news you heared of a man who was just laying dead outside an alleyway with no leads on who the suspect was. 

• I dont think there would ever be a day where you could walk right. Especially not with out falling, which works to his desire. 

• Making sure it's only just him that you care and need. Dependent on him so you would never leave. 

• When you Harry turned into the Green Goblin, he was technically still the same to your eyes. 

• He still fucked you it was just more rough. He bruised you legs durring sex that it hurts to walk or even to stand. 

• Your daddy and baby role basically switches to master and slave. 

• He deep throats you a lot more, making you swallow each load of cum. Hell everytime he cums on you, he would spread it all over your body as if it was lotion.

• You figured it was some sort of claiming mark on you.

• And even though he changed appearances, his goal of keeping you with him didn't. Soon enough it was just second nature to be dependent on him. 

• He was over the moon when that happen because he finally had someone who returned his feelings that didn't involve the money and fame, just him. 

• That's how it will always will be.


End file.
